I'm In Love With You, You Idiot
by Red-Planet31
Summary: Mizuki's confession turn both the lives of the Fuji brothers upside down. Shonenai. MizuFujiMizu.
1. Default Chapter

I'm In Love With You, You Idiot!

Written by: Redplanet31

Date started: 14 February 2005

Summary: A confession that turns the life of the Fuji brothers upside down.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis and its characters do not belong to me but to Konomi

Takeshi.

Warnings: Shonen-ai. Don't like don't read. You'll find out the pairing…

Prologue: "Why Would I Freak Out?"

It started off as a normal day. Nothing was wrong with the world. The birds were still singing. The sun was still shining. The Earth was still revolving around the sun. And Mizuki's infamous purple sweater was still, unfortunately, infamously purple.

Yes, everything was perfect in Yuuta's world. Well, as perfect as it usually was. There was no possible sign that his world was going to turn upside down. The St. Rudolph tennis club were having their last practice before the summer holidays. Everything was normal. Yes, just normal. Unusually normal.

"Good game, Yuuta," praised Akazawa as they shook hands over the net.

"Thanks, buchou," answered Yuuuta politely.

Both of them walked to the benches where most of the St. Rudolph regulars were sitting as they watched the previous match. Yuuta took his water bottle while Akazawa ordered Kaneda, Kisarazu and Yanagisawa to go to the court for their doubles match. Before Akazawa followed them, Yuuta stopped him.

"Buchou, do you know where Mizuki-san is?"

Akazawa looked around, confirming the fact that Mizuki was undoubtedly missing. He looked back at Yuuta with a shrug. "I'm sure he's around here somewhere."

Yuuta merely nodded as Akazawa joined Kaneda at the courts. It was not unusual for the St. Rudolph manager to be missing. Usually, Mizuki missing would mean he was off gathering data somewhere. So, it was still a normal day for Yuuta. For about 3 minutes more anyway.

In fact, if Yuuta knew his world was going to turn upside down in 3 minutes, he would have used the remaining 3 minutes in a much more productive way. Unfortunately, he didn't know. So, he spent 2 minutes doing stretching exercises while observing the doubles match between Akazawa-Kaneda pair and Kisarazu-Yanagisawa pair.

He looked at his wristwatch, noting that he had been doing stretching exercises for 2 minutes already. He decided that he should do some swinging exercise and proceeded to walk to his favourite wall. It took about 15 seconds to reach the corner of the school building. And in those 15 seconds his fate was sealed.

"Yuuta!" called out Mizuki from behind the building.

"Mizuki-san," Yuuta greeted as he waved his left hand which was still holding his water bottle.

"Come over here," Mizuki ordered impatiently.

Yuuta walked over to Mizuki unsuspectingly. He glanced at his watch again and noticed that 10 seconds have passed. Why he was noticing this, he did not know.

"What is it, Mizuki-san?"

"Yuuta… I have something to tell you," said Mizuki, looking meaningfully at Yuuta.

"What did you want to tell me?"

"Okay, but you have to promise not to freak out," said Mizuki looking rather… nervous… Yuuta's eyebrows rose as he saw this.

"Why would I freak out?" ask Yuuta, surprised by Mizuki's statement.

"PROMISE ME," Mizuki practically begged.

"Okay, okay, I promise." _Really, what was the big deal?_ Yuuta wondered as he glanced at his watch. Hmmm… 7 more seconds and it would be 3 minutes since he started stretching. Yuuta decided that he didn't really care so he took a rather large gulp of water from his water bottle.

6… 5…

"Okay, here it goes…" started Mizuki.

4… 3… 2… 1…

"Yuuta… I'm in love with your brother."

0…

TO BE CONTINUED

Read and review.


	2. Chapter 1: What!

I'm In Love With You, You Idiot!!!

Written by: Red_planet31 (There's an underscore after red. Somehow, isn't showing it.)

Summary: Yuuta hears the big news. Yuuta reacts to the big news. Mizuki has a plan. I'm lousy at summaries.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis and its characters are not mine. Never will be. NEVER. They belong to Konomi Takeshi. Lucky guy...

Warnings: Shonen-ai. Don't like don't read.

Pairings: I'm sure you all should know by now. MizuFuji. FujiMizu. MizuFujiMizu. I love this pairing!!!

Yes… This isn't MizukiYuuta. Personally, there aren't enough FujiMizu fics out there. So I thought I should contribute. ^^

*******************************************************************

Chapter 1: "WHAT?!!!"

Mizuki was in love. He knew it. He didn't know how, he didn't know when, he didn't know where. But he knew he was in love. Madly, deeply in love with the unlikeliest of all people for him to be in love with.

He also knew he needed help. As a matter of fact, he needed a LOT of help to attain the unattainable one, his love. And that help came in the form of his love's younger brother, Fuji Yuuta.

Yes, the future of his happiness with his one true love rests on the boy standing before him. The boy who was now, with his mouth full of water, staring at him as if he just announced something that turned the boy's life upside down. Which he did. Poor boy...

"Yuuta?" Mizuki said carefuly. He didn't like being stared at like he was a maniac.

"......" went Yuuta, still staring at Mizuki with wide eyes.

"Uh... Yuuta?" asked Mizuki again. This was awkward.

"......" went Yuuta again. He was still staring.

"You're freaking out, aren't you?" asked Mizuki in an accusing tone.

Unfortunately for Mizuki, Yuuta chose that moment to react. Yuuta started hyperventilating in a way that was quite impressive and finished his performance by spitting the water in his mouth all over Mizuki. It was unnaturally stylish.

"You… you… are WHAT?!!!" Yuuta screamed at the water (and other things) covered manager standing before him with an annoyed look.

"…….." went Mizuki. He took out a purple handkerchief from his pocket and tried to wipe all the water (and other things) off. He came prepared. He had expected a rather… interesting… reaction from Yuuta. He, however, didn't expect the reaction to go past interesting, into the realms of disgusting.

"You… you… you… WHAT?!!!"

"Yes, yes. I'm in love with your brother. I got over that piece of information. You should too."

"But… but… How? Why? When?" sputtered Yuuta, the information still not sinking in.

"Details, details," said Mizuki dismissively waving his left hand. "Look… I need your help."

"Wait just a minute. I just want to make sure," Yuuta cut in. "…YOU are in love?"

"Uh huh," nodded Mizuki.

"With MY brother?"

"Yep."

"My brother?"

"That's right."

"As in my brother?"

"Yes, Yuuta," said Mizuki through gritted teeth. _What was so hard to believe?_ "Fuji Syusuke, your older brother. The one who beat me in tennis."

"MY brother???"

Mizuki grabbed the currently empty water bottle from Yuuta's hand and whacked him on the head not so lightly with it.

"YES, I'M IN LOVE WITH YOUR BROTHER!!!!!!"

***

Meanwhile, at the courts.

"YES, I'M IN LOVE WITH YOUR BROTHER!!!!!"

The doubles match stopped abruptly when Mizuki's scream echoed through the courts. The doubles team looked at each other and at the direction of the source of the scream.

"So…" started Yanagisawa slowly, "Do you think he told Yuuta already da ne?"

***

"Ow!!!" cried Yuuta when the bottle made contact with his head. He looked up at Mizuki accusingly. "I was just making sure."

Mizuki's eye twitched as he took a deep breath. "Look, Yuuta. I need your help to get your brother to date me."

"So… you're in love with my brother… Stay away with that water bottle!!! Anyway, you do realize that you're not exactly the top in my brother's favourite people list?" Yuuta told Mizuki.

"Yes, I do realize that," admitted Mizuki rather gruffly, looking slightly annoyed.

"In fact, I don't think you're even on the list. AT ALL," Yuuta continued, oblivious to the irritated look that was creeping across his sempai's face.

"Yes, Yuuta-kun. I KNOW," stated Mizuki exasperatedly.

"He might not take this news very well," Yuuta concluded.

Mizuki took another deep breath. "This is why you have to help me. The only way I can get your brother to like me is with your help. I'm not going to suddenly blurt out my feelings for him. Courting him is more of what I'm going to do."

Yuuta didn't really think that Mizuki had any chance of succeeding. The idea of his aniki and sempai dating seemed incredibly preposterous. INCREDIBLY preposterous. Which is why he nearly said no. NEARLY being the keyword. He really didn't want to get involve in Mizuki's… love life. Not to mention his brother's. But then Mizuki did something that changed his mind drastically.

"Please…" begged Mizuki, his eyes looking at Yuuta hopefully, his lips pouting. Much like a puppy.

"Oh no… not the look." Yuuta turned away so as not to be affected by the look. He knew that getting involved in ANY of Mizuki's scheme was a bad idea. He knew that in the core of his soul.

He turned back to Mizuki to give his final answer. "Fine… How can I help you?" Damn his weak will!!!

Mizuki's eyes lit up when he heard Yuuta's answer. "Well…." He whispered his carefully thought out plans to Yuuta as Yuuta listened resignedly.

After the unveiling of his plans, Mizuki walked away to do his managerial duties, leaving behind a somewhat confused and befuddled Yuuta. Yuuta stared at the fading back of Mizuki who was walking away.

Yuuta knew that his life would never be the same again.

***

The summer holidays were coming up in three days. And in three days, Mizuki's plan would commence. He WILL get Fuji Syusuke.

TO BE CONTINUED

Yay!!! Another chapter done. Thank you to all the reviewers. Hopefully this chapter wasn't too disappointing.

**Fujiko-chan- **Hope you're happy with Yuuta's reaction. Hehe. I like to be different. It's more fun if Mizuki is going after Fuji. Syusuke, that is. Hope you'll continue to be patient!!!

**aki-lynn**- Good luck with your fic!!! Ya ya. I memang sot. You know lah…

**anonymous reviewer who didn't leave a name**- I'm sorry but there won't be any tezufuji in this fic. And he's not saying that to get to Yuuta. Sorry…

**eva84**- Did you like Yuuta's reaction? Hope you did. Yeah, it's more interesting this way. Hahaha. In my world, Fuji and Mizuki together is something that makes sense. Hehe.

**spook embassy**- 'Interesting' seems to be the theme of this fic. Lululululuuu…

**Lady Tyria**- I'm glad you're happy!!! I love Fuji and Mizuki together!!! I thought I was like the only FujiMizu fan!!!

**Kitten Of Destruction**- Okay, I followed your advice. Thank you!!!

**Fuji Fox**- Thanks for reviewing!!! Hope you'll review this chapter!!!

**akeedacrest**- Hurry!!! Update your fic!!! Don't be sad… Mizuki rules!!! Hehe. Don't kill me.

**Yukiru**- I'm psychic. I felt FujiMizu vibes from you. Hehe. Kidding. I can't believe there are FujiMizu fans out there!!! I thought I was all alone!!! I like being dramatic. Thus, cliffhangers. ^^;

**Shaedowe-** Yeah, most reviewers think that it was gonna be Mizuki professing his love to Yuuta. What can I say? I like the unusual. Hehe. Thanks for the review!!!

Read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ja bye bye.


	3. Chapter 2: OW!

I'm In Love With You, You Idiot!!!

Written by: red_planet31

Summary: In which there is violence, deadly clothing, and Rudolph!Love. Oh, and Fuji Syusuke XD.

Disclaimer: If I owned Prince of Tennis, Echizen wouldn't be anywhere NEAR Atobe's hair.

Warnings: Slight swearing? Shonen-ai. Meaning boy/boy love. Don't like don't read.

Pairings: I'm sure you all should know by now. MizuFuji. FujiMizu. MizuFujiMizu.

Author's note: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE IMPOSSIBLY LATE UPDATE. Life came up. But my muses finally hit me again after goodness knows how many years. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter and I will update it soon!

-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Chapter 2: OW! or DAMNIT THAT HURTS!!! 

Sometimes Yuuta wondered where Mizuki got his clothes. Sure, the sneaky manager had style- _most_ of the times but occasionally innocent bystanders would get an eyeful of clothes so….. mind-scarring, for lack of a better word, that they probably shouldn't have existed on this Earth in the first place. Which leads to a thought that maybe Mizuki's clothes are actually extraterrestrials from outer space. Seriously, no shirt should actually glow that radioactive purple color accompanied by moving rose patterns. EVER.

Yuuta took a deep breath. "Mizuki-san, are you sure you want to wear that shirt?"

"What do you mean?" Mizuki looked down at his shirt like it was the most normal thing in the world. Like shirts are _supposed_ to glow.

"Umm… I mean," Oh God, Yuuta can't believe that he has to actually spell it out for his possibly color-blind senior. "It's rather…" _hideous, garish, RADIOACTIVE _"…bright."

Mizuki had an eyebrow raised as he asked, "What's wrong with bright?"

Before Yuuta could reply, Yanagisawa cut in for him. "THAT's the spirit da ne. BLIND the love of your life!"

Mizuki felt an eye muscle twitch as he glared at his fellow teammates who have all gathered in his room to give last minute _advice _while he was attempting to pack although it was more Yuuta whining, Yanagisawa making his usual da ne comments while Kisarazu whacked his head half-heartedly from his sprawling position on Mizuki's bed and both Akazawa and Kaneda looking troubled and amused as they lounged on the couch.

"Well," Mizuki started snappishly, "with the way he practically walks around with his eyes closed, bright is good." Mizuki opened the door to leave the room, his patience reaching the limit at his teammates lack of fashion sense. His shirt was FINE.

Yuuta sighed, desperate times call for desperate measures. "Buchou…" he pleaded.

Akazawa stood up. "Right. I'm sorry, Mizuki, but this has to be done."

"What the hell do you-" Mizuki managed to sputter before all 5 of his crazy teammates pounced. "ACK!!! What do you think you're- OW!!! Stop that!! Oh, I will make you pa- DAMNIT THAT HURTS!!!"

_After a lot of struggling, painful shoving and possibly inappropriate touching…_

"FINE!!!!!" Mizuki screamed. "I'll put on a different shirt!!!"

The rest of the team laid on the ground, out of breath as Mizuki stomped off muttering about evil teammates and their blasted violent urges.

"It's for your own good, Mizuki!" Akazawa managed to call out before Mizuki slammed the door on them.

"Well, that was fun da ne."

The rest of the team groaned at Yanagisawa's statement. "How is attacking our manager FUN?" Kisarazu muttered as he sat up.

"Yuuta agrees with me da ne."

"No, I actually have to agree with Kisarazu-senpai. How is attacking our manager 'fun'??"

"Revenge for all the crazy schemes he got us involved in and the grueling practices he has us do all the time?"

Yuuta considered this. "Ok," he relented, "Maybe it is fun. A little…."

"……… (da ne ^_^)"

"A lot." Yuuta amended with a grin.

Akazawa laughed. "St. Rudolph. Best. Team. Ever."

-+-+-+-+-+-

Fuji Syusuke was in a state of bliss, thrill and exalted joy. Which is a dramatic way of saying he was happy. It wasn't every day that your beloved baby brother would be coming back for the holidays to spend time with you and AWAY from unwelcome influences such as evil crazy ambitious maniacal tennis club managers. So, yes, Fuji Syusuke was happy and currently planning all the brotherly fun stuff that he would need to convince Yuuta to join.

Which is probably why he missed out on an important detail about Yuuta's homecoming.

"Syusuke~ Stop daydreaming and could you help me put this in the guest room," Yumiko asked as she put a pile of pillows in his arms.

Syusuke grinned at his older sister, still engrossed in his thoughts. "Of course, of course." He walked off to deposit the load, not even wondering why the guest room needed pillows in the first place. Silly Fuji, you should have been more observant than that.

-+-+-+-+-+-

"Alright, Yuuta-kun, here's the deal. I'm staying over at your place to help you in your training. Got it?"

Yuuta resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "YES, senpai, I got it. I got it the first time you told me. I got it the second time you told me. And I got it the next 100 times you told me and I will probably still get it if you ask me again."

"So-"

"DON'T ASK ME AGAIN."

"Just to make-" Mizuki began again.

Yuuta crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall of the train they were in with an exasperated look on his face. "Mizuki-san, you are staying over at my place to help in my training. I got it. Why are you so nervous???"

Mizuki looked as if he was going to deny that statement but stopped. "I just don't want your brother to think I have any ulterior motives."

Yuuta's eyebrows quirk at that. "But you do."

"He doesn't have to know that! Yet."

"Still doesn't explain why you're nervous. What happened to the confident, sneaky Mizuki Hajime that we all know and love somewhat with fear and dread?" Yuuta asked with a grin.

"He fell in love with Fuji Syusuke," Mizuki muttered. "He's obviously lost his mind. I have, haven't I????"

"No," Yuuta said with a wry grin. "**I** have. I'm the one supporting you, remember?"

Mizuki managed a small smile at that reassurance. "Yeah, yeah, I remember."

"And if it makes you feel any better, we've always thought you were a little insane- OW!" Yuuta rubbed his head where Mizuki just slapped him. Both boys proceeded to glare at each other before dissolving into laughter.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Fuji Syusuke heard the sound of a car pull up and rushed to look out his room's window. He could just make out the silhouette of his brother in the taxi.

"Syusuke! Yuuta's here!" Yumiko called out from somewhere in the house.

"Coming!" Seigaku's genius practically leapt down the stairs. "Yuuta~" He greeted cheerfully with sparkles and hearts and full on prettiness, already thinking about how this holiday was going to be just PERFECT-

until reality crashed down when he saw who was standing next to his brother.

"Fuji-kun, it's been a while. How have you been?"

Syusuke glanced at Mizuki confusedly. "…And you are?"

Yuuta winced at the statement, fearing the outburst that he was sure Mizuki would make. Mizuki doesn't like being ignored. Or forgotten.

Luckily for him, Mizuki barely twitched at Fuji's question. Barely.

"Aniki, this is Mizuki-san, remember? St. Rudolph's team manager." Yuuta introduced.

"Hmmm, doesn't ring a bell," Syusuke answered brightly.

Oh, Mizuki definitely twitched at that. Yuuta sighed.

"Mizuki-san is here to help me in my training."

Fuji's eyes snapped open at that. "Training??? But it's the holidays."

Mizuki stepped slightly in front of Yuuta, offering the older Fuji sibling a confident smile. "Well, Yuuta-kun has to be in tip top shape. After all, he WILL be the captain next year and the captain must always be in the best condition to win."

"Not at the expense of his well-being." Seigaku's tensai said in a low tone, not only remembering the recklessness at which Mizuki treated Yuuta before, but also of Seigaku's very own captain.

Which Mizuki just realized. Open mouth, insert foot.

Mizuki tried to salvage the situation. "You have _nothing_ to worry about Fuji-kun. Yuuta-kun's well-being is one of my top priorities." Mizuki tried for a reassuring smile.

Syusuke tried not to snort at that statement. He smiled brightly, so brightly that even Mizuki could tell he was faking it. "Oh I am SO _relieved_ to hear that, Midori-kun."

"Mizuki." The manager corrected.

"That's what I said, Midoki-kun~" Fuji said breezily. He turned to his younger brother with a gentler, more genuine smile. "Come, Yuuta, let's get you unpacked."

Before Mizuki could say anything, Fuji had already grabbed Yuuta's hand and luggage, ignoring Yuuta's protest and dragged him into the house, leaving Mizuki with a rather disgruntled expression.

"Mizuki-kun, right?" A woman very much resembling the Fuji brothers walked up to him. "I'm Yumiko, Yuuta's older sister."

Mizuki bowed down in greeting. "Yes, Yuuta-kun has told me many things about you, Yumiko-san. Thank you for having me over." He said graciously.

"You have to excuse Syusuke, he's not usually like that." Yumiko reassured him. "Come, let me show you to your room."

"Thank you."

And thus, steeling his resolve, Mizuki entered the Fuji home.

TO BE CONTINUED

Read and review!!! PLEASE!!!

-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Senpai : senior(what you call an upperclassmen)

Tensai: genius

Thank you all so much for the support!


End file.
